twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Weaver
Credits Guide by '''fitemeirlfgt , '''http://www.twrpg.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=90 NOTE-soul weaver has been reworked, and this page is mostly invalid now SWI – Introduction I’ve always wanted to do that. Welcome to the Soul Weaver guide!] if you’re reading this you’re either a) one of, like, five Soul Weavers to ever play TWRPG, b) you want to learn more about the class, or c) I yelled at you for casting during an angels gather. Either way, all are welcome, so let’s get right to it! SWII - What is the Soul Weaver? The Soul Weaver is the versatile powerhouse of the int heroes. Although a rather simple hero to understand, she brings almost everything that you need to boss fights., stuns, support, sustainability, you name it. Although, like most heroes, there is a dead period between hitting level 350 and accumulating end-game equips, you will start to see her shine as you boost her stats. SWIII – Pros and Cons Pros * Exceptional crowd control. * Self-healing. * Can boost the skill damage of herself and teammates. * Inflicts a variety of status effects upon enemies. * Adept stunner. * Extremely low cooldown on skills, fast soul (aka mana) regeneration rate. Cons * Low DPS outside of ultimate skill. * Squishy. * Quickly runs out of souls (aka mana). * Cannot heal allies. * Cannot heal self if no easily-killable enemies are around.* *Does not apply if Staff of contagion is equipped, see Curse Detonation. SWIV – Stat Distribution I’m sure this has been beaten into your head already, but as the Soul Weaver is an intelligence hero, apply all of your stats into intelligence (-int #). The Soul Weaver does not gain from having stats in any other fields except for the arbitrary boosts to HP and armor and whatnot, but those can easily be recouped from equipping good items. SWV – Skills Guide Mastery Soul Cost: N/A Cooldown: N/A Hotkey: N/A Targeting: N/A Status Effects Applied: N/A Commentary: This innate passive skill is the life blood of the Soul Weaver. You’ll quickly notice that the Soul Weaver does not have any mana; instead, her mana system is the number of glowing souls that orbit her. It’s nothing too complicated, it’s basically a much simpler version of any ol’ mana system. Each of the Weaver’s skills costs a certain amount of souls, and she will regenerate her souls at a rather fast pace (one soul will take anywhere from 1-3 seconds). Beginning Soul Weavers start with three souls, and gain additional maximum souls as they level up. The maximum amount of souls is five. Also worthy of noting is the fact that the higher number of souls a Weaver has at any given time, the higher her skill damage would be. Don’t fret about conserving skills or anything like that, though, as I’ve done extensive testing and the skill damage difference of five souls to one is rather negligible. Bolt Soul Cost: 1 Cooldown: 2.75 seconds Hotkey: Q Targeting: Single Target Status Effects Applied: Damage Reduction Commentary: The Soul Weaver’s first and most fundamental skill does a variety of things (just like pretty much all of her skills). First, it does a bit of damage although it deals the least amount of damage of all of her skills. Second, it reduces the target’s damage by roughly 30% which is incredibly useful against attack damage bosses such as Corrupt Angel. Finally and most importantly, in addition to the damage reduction effect that lasts about 6 seconds, if the afflicted enemy is killed during that duration*, the Soul Weaver is healed for roughly 33% of her total health and the soul expended to cast Soul Bolt is returned to her. *Does not apply if Staff of Contagion is equipped, see Curse Detonation. Explosion Soul Cost: 1 Cooldown: 5 seconds Hotkey: W Targeting: Multiple Targets Status Effects Applied: Attack Speed Slowed, Movement Speed Slowed Commentary: You guys have no idea how long it took me to get this screenshot because the cast time is so quick. The targeting mechanism is rather easy for this skill, simply target one enemy and all surrounding enemies will be hit as well. The Weaver’s second skill packs a pretty strong punch, and in addition it reduces both the attacking speed as well as the movement speed of an enemy by a strong percentage. This duration lasts for about 8 seconds. --- Detonation Commentary: If the Soul Weaver equips the Staff of Contagion dropped from Rectus, Curse Explosion changes to Curse Detonation. This boosts the skill’s damage and changes the targeting to Area of Effect. On the downside, its cooldown is increased by about five seconds. The major, major upgrade that comes with Curse Detonation is the ability to extract souls from enemies forcefully. This means that after Soul Bolt is casted, you can simply cast Curse Detonation to extract the soul from the enemy (along with its healing effects) without needing to kill it. This means that your sustainability skyrockets. Bosses without easily killable creeps such as Angels or Rectus become much, much easier. --- Materia Soul Cost: 1 Cooldown: 4 seconds Hotkey: E Targeting: Single Target Beneficial Status Effects Applied: Increased skill damage, increased magic resistance Commentary: For all the hell that the Soul Materia puts bosses through, it’s nice that she has a skill that supports herself and her teammates. Always have Soul Materia on. It increases your skill damage by around 12.5% and also raises magic resistance. In addition, it gives off an immolation-esque effect that deals a small amount of damage. You can also cast this on teammates in order to support them, and I’ll comment more on how to properly utilize Soul Materia in the Tips and Strategies section of this guide. Blast Soul Cost: 2 Cooldown: 10 seconds Hotkey: R Targeting: Area of Effect Status Effects Applied: Magic Resistance Reduction, Stun Commentary: Damage aside, the main focus of this skill is the magic resistance reduction. It reduces the target’s magic resistance by 15% and lasts for 12 seconds. If you combine this with the boost that you get from Soul Materia, you and your teammates can end up doing some really unfair damage. Thanks to greenFruit increasing the duration of the reduction from 9 seconds to 12, this can now be casted before your ultimate skill to maximize damage output. But I’ll get into that more in Tips and Strategies. The stun lasts for about 2 seconds which doesn’t hurt, either. Although the cast time is rather quick, it deals damage as the duration of the skill goes on. Make sure to not move while casting it to maximize your damage (run if you need to, obviously). Spike Soul Cost: 2 Cooldown: 17.5 seconds Hotkey: T Targeting: Area of Effect around Soul Weaver Status Effects Applied: Stun Beneficial Status Effects Applied: Invulnerability Commentary: This is one of the Weaver’s most useful skills. It does arguably the most damage out of all of her skills aside from her ultimate, it stuns surrounding enemies for three seconds, and makes the Soul Weaver completely invincible for about two seconds. Again, more on how this skill will be used will be found in Tips and Strategies. Do note, however, that the Weaver cannot move while this skill is taking place so do not mistake it for an escape spell. Skill – Infinite Void Soul Cost: 5 Cooldown: 150 seconds (2 minutes and 30 seconds) Hotkey: F Targeting: Area of Effect Status Effects Applied: Vortex, Skill Lock, Damage Reduction, Movement Speed Slowed Beneficial Status Effects Applied: Infinite Soul Commentary: The crown jewel of the Soul Weaver’s skills, this is one mean freakin’ skill. Infinite Void suctions all enemies within a wide radius into a spiral vortex, compressing them into a single point. (Take Note: Enemies can still cast spells while in this stage of the ult. More importantly, bosses can still cast their anti-magic shield in this stage and completely waste your ultimate and all of the benefits that it brings to a fight. If you are using this to gather all Angels into a single point, make sure your teammates know to not cast any spells until the damage/spell seal kicks in!) After which, an insane amount of damage is applied, and the enemy’s skills are locked. This means no Anti-Magic Shield, no one hit KO spells, nothing. In addition, the enemy’s attack damage is reduced to 0, and its movement speed is also reduced. The spell lock as well as the additional effects last for approximately 8 seconds. Furthermore, the Soul Weaver gains a status effect called Infinite Soul for 20 seconds. During this time, the Weaver’s souls regenerate faster than she can use them. I will go more into this under Tips and Strategies, but you can pretty much guess what to do while this effect is up. Judging from just how useful Infinite Void is, it is fair to say that the extremely lengthy cooldown time of 150 seconds is justified. SWVI – Ideal Equipment In this section, I will be outlining the end game equipment as well as the sub end game equipment for the Soul Weaver. I will be limiting entries to two per category. So, that means that I will detail the best and the second best item per category the Weaver. Consider all other items, while beneficial, not end-game. Weapon 1) Staff of Contagion Class: Gnosis Recipe: N/A Dropped by: Rectus Lv. 360 +2050 INT +25% Attack Speed +5% Skill Damage Active: Casts Toxic Pool Passive: Soul Weaver “Curse explosion changes to curse detonation” Commentary: As discussed before, this staff gives the Soul Weaver the skill Curse Detonation which vastly increases her sustainability almost to the point where she’s unkillable. Combined with strong boosts to her damage output, and the Staff of Corruption is easily her end-game staff. The only problem is obtaining the staff, as finding a decent Rectus party is difficult and actually getting the thing to drop is even harder. 2) Belius, the Archdevil’s Staff Class: Gnosis Recipe: Klenetia, the True Holy Staff + Dark Matter + Ancient Documents + Page of the Bible + Page of the Unholy Book + Adamantium Dropped by: N/A Lv. 360 +17000 Attack Damage +2150 INT +2.5% Skill Damage Active: Casts Darkness Explosion (scales with user’s stats) Commentary: The much more realistic end-game staff of the Soul Weaver lies in Belius. It still brings a lot to the table in terms of boosting the Weaver’s damage output, and in addition, Darkness Explosion (as well as Holy Explosion from its predecessor staves) gives the Weaver an extra stun spell which is incredibly useful. My advice would be to go for Belius, as the Staff of Contagion can always come later. Armor 1) Frozen Robe Class: Gnosis Recipe: Robe of Everfrost + Mana Heart Frost + Ice Cobweb + Frorist + Mithril Dropped by: N/A Lv. 360 +950 Armor +840 INT +5% Skill Damage +5% Magic Resistance Active: Allows icy wraith to possess your character. Absorbs up to (1.2 x max mana + 5 x intellect) damage. 75 second cooldown. Passive: Mage (Water) special effect – If used together with Frozen Armor, damages and slows nearby enemies with chilling effects. Commentary: So, right off the bat you’ll notice that a lot of the Frozen Robe’s benefits do not or cannot apply to the Soul Weaver. It is still the best available robe for her. It boosts her damage output and increases her ability to tank spells slightly. Furthermore, the active resembles that of a spell-blocking Helm for melee heroes which can get you out of a lot of sticky situations, usually because your T will be on cooldown. 2) Robe of Fairy Class: Neptinos Recipe: N/A Dropped by: Mana Ancient Lv. 340 +700 Armor +5000 HP +900 Int Active: Summons a fairy Commentary: On the flip side, the Fairy Robe allows the Soul Weaver to be much more tanky and supportive, particularly because of the HP boost and the fairy. The fairy is incredibly useful. It can cast Regeneration on allied units with a two-second cooldown, it can auto-cast Faerie Fire which reduces enemy armor, and upon dying (it’s timed life so it’s inevitable), it casts regeneration upon all surrounding allied units. Definitely a useful item and not that much worse than the Frozen Robe by any stretch of the imagination. Head a1) Prophetia, the Source of Mana Class: Gnosis Recipe: Hood of Mage + Ice Cobweb + Dark Matter + A Page of the Unholy Book + Mithril + 40 Greater Magic Stones Dropped by: N/A Lv. 360 +550 Armor +670 INT +7.5% Skill Damage Active: Temporarily increase intelligence by 1000 upon use. Commentary: I’m actually uncomfortable labeling Prophetia as #1 over Eye of Abyss. If I didn’t care so much as to adhere to formats, I’d list them as 1a and 1b. In fact, during .06 and .07, I was one who argued that Eye of Abyss was better than Prophetia, but with the buffs that came in .08, I now think that Proph slightly edges the Eye of Abyss in usefulness. However, I think that it’s necessary to have both because EoA is still more useful in many situations. Anyway, Proph is all about your damage output. This hood makes quick fights quicker. Definitely use it. 1b) Eye of Abyss Class: Neptinos Recipe: N/A Dropped by: Beriel, the Demon Lord Lv. 340 +444 Armor +666 INT +4% skill damage aura to allies Active: Summons 4 hell minions, reduces INT by 333 while on cooldown. Commentary: Again, I still think that 1a and 1b is a better way of sorting the two hoods. The demons give the Soul Weaver a tank and a sustained damage output while she can run around and do her own thing. The usefulness of EoA is entirely dependent upon luck, as the Felguards are the only demons that actually do any real damage. Use EoA in long team fights such as Mana Ancient, Beriel and Rectus, as the ally skill damage aura is certainly helpful and the minions take damage off of yourself and your allies while dishing out some serious damage on their own. You should also most certainly have this equipped if there is a Priest in your party, as the minions are absolutely lethal when combined with the Priest’s Heaven Field and Holy Blessing. Ring 1) Demonis, the Archdevil’s Ring Class: Gnosis Recipe: Ring of Light OR Ring of Darkness + Dark Matter + Dark Wings Dropped by: N/A Lv. 360 +900 All Stats +125 Move Speed +7% Skill Damage Passive: Increases allies’ armor by 400. Commentary: Besides a few exceptions, Demonis is the best ring in the game for pretty much all classes. It is strong in boosting the hero in nearly all facets: sustainability, Dps, speed, and support 2. Class: Neptinos Lv. 350 Recipe: N/A Dropped by: Mana Ancient +675 All Stats Passive: Increases allies’ attack and movement speed, resurrection. Commentary: While you’re getting Demonis, the Lifestone is certainly nothing to complain about. It doesn’t quite give you everything that Demonis does; however, the resurrection is incredibly useful especially if the boss fight isn’t too hectic. And considering how squishy the Soul Weaver is, the Lifestone is definitely something nice to have. Accessory (Back) 1) Fairy Wings Class: Neptinos Recipe: Dragon Wings + Fairy Robe + Ice Cobweb + 10 Magical Branch Dropped by: N/A Lv. 360 +715 INT +4000 HP +7500 Mana +8% Skill Damage +125 Movement Speed Active: On use, creates portal between Prius and current location. Commentary: Fairy Wings help the Weaver’s damage output the most. 4000 HP doesn’t hurt either, and the portal between Prius and your current location means that you no longer need to –recall. Neat-o! 2) Corrupt Crystal Wings Class: Delitrama Recipe: Corrupt Crystal Fragment + Corrupt Creations + Fragment of Corrupt Angel’s Feather Lv. 300 +425 All Stats +9% Skill Damage Active: Massively increased regeneration Commentary: This is basically Fairy Wings without the bells and whistles. This is still a viable option to turn towards, if you can even get a CCF to drop. That being said, Frozen Heart is also a very good option for the Soul Weaver if you have the materials for it. SWVII - Tips and Strategies The following are just little tidbits of information. Ultimately, you should come to your own style of play with the Soul Weaver, as there are so many ways in which she can contribute! - To those who are button-combination oriented, here is the same basic strategy you should utilize going into each boss fight (aside from Rectus, where your tactics change completely). Assuming the boss’s anti-magic shield is down, your combination is as follows: E – R – F – R – T – W – Q. You’ll notice that F (Infinite Void) was used, so by the end of this combination you should have Infinite Soul up for the next eighteen seconds or so. At this point, processed lunch meat is the name of the game. Spam all skills as soon as they are available, since your souls regenerate faster than you can use them. - Soul Materia should be casted on all teammates before engaging a boss fight. Soul Materia should also be re-applied to teammates during a boss fight only after Infinite Soul is active, starting with the tanks to ensure that the extra immolation DPS is being utilized. Follow with buffing your high DPS teammates. If during a boss fight Infinite Soul is not activated, don’t bother using Soul Materia on allies. You have enough to worry about with keeping status effects active to be spreading Soul Materia around. - Keep Unholy Blast ® activated on a boss whenever possible. Even if you can’t keep Soul Materia on your allies at all times, you can ensure that the enemy is squishy throughout all stages of a battle. - Dead Spike (T) can be used in a sticky situation if you time it correctly enough. For example, during the Mana Ancient’s ultimate skill, if you are sucked in and cannot get out, using T at the right time will allow you to tank its one-hit KO spell. The same goes for other instant kill or high damage spells such as Golem’s charge or an Angel’s Judgement. This doesn't mean you should conserve it like the Paladin's Leap, however, since the skill is one of your highest damage outputs. - If you are using Prophetia, activate the buff just before you use your ult. If you are using Eye of Abyss, summon the minions just after using your ult. - The fight against the Angels can be made much quicker if you gather them and spell lock them using your ultimate skill. Make sure Soul Materia is off (only leave it on if you're sure that you can outrun them without triggering AMS), run around the area to ensure that all angels are following you, then cast Infinite Void in the middle of all of them. Make sure neither you nor your teammates attack the angels while the vortex is in progress or you’re all screwed. After this, you have about eight seconds to go to town on all three angels while their spells are sealed. Note that it is much easier if a swordsman or an ice mage gathers the angels first then stunlocks them. All you have to do then is consolidate them and spell seal them. - During the Rectus fight, the Soul Weaver’s ultimate skill is the absolute best way of dealing with the ghouls as it is usually strong enough to gather them all and knock them out in one casting. However, the ghouls explode upon dying so make sure to suction them away from teammates and the Avenger (as the explosions heal the Avenger). - If the Soul Weaver is your group’s main source of DPS or tanking, then there’s something seriously wrong with your party. SWVIII – Conclusion and Credits All in all, the Weaver is a fun, versatile hero to play who brings so many aspects to the table. She is relatively easy to understand and play, and her main focus is to make boss fights easier on everyone while still packing a punch. Thanks a million for reading this guide, and I hope to see you in game! Maybe. Category:Classes